Brock's Girlfriend
by Sirena-Golad
Summary: Brock never gets a girlfriend. So now's the time he gets one. CHAPTER 3 UP.
1. Lost

**This is my first pokemon story, not my first story. So tell me if I need help with it. I know the title sounds dumb, but I couldn't think of anything else. So deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot.**

**Ok, on with the story.**

**Brock's Girlfriend**

Chapter 1: Lost

On the cold, gloomy day, Brock sat lonely on the old, worn out bench waiting for his other friends. As he was waiting, he thought, _I am so bored. Where is everyone anyways? They're five minutes la_-

"Hey Brock! Sorry we're late." Ash yelled from an aways back behind him. So it suprised him.

He jerked back and replied loudly,"It's ok Ash! I wasn't too bored!"

"Well that's good. Hey, where's May and Max?" he said a little softer than before.

"I don't know. I thought they were supposed to be with you." Then Brock noticed something missing. "Where's Pikachu?"

Ash looked around his area of space and then looked back at Brock with a frightened face. "Oh no!"

"Hmm, let's think for a bit. When did it suddenly become all silent?" he said with a smirk.

"Well let's see. I was in the forest nearby, and a mysterious beautifly flew past me. Pikachu got all excited and then, it got all silent. I didn't notice anything though." Ash answered.

"A beautifly eh?"

"Yep" Ash nodded.

Brock said sarcasticlly,"Hmm, I wonder who has a beautifly." then he eyed Ash. He smiled at Brock, and they ran off.

Then Brock stopped Ash and asked him,"When you saw the beautifly, what direction did you see it leave?"

He thought for a second and replied,"Follow me!" And with that, Brock followed Ash to where the beautifly went to.

While they were running, Brock was thinking about something. Actually, he was sad inside, and Ash never noticed until now. "Brock are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm alright" Brock lied.

They ran through the forest that Ash was at and found themselves at a large, sparkly pond.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yes it is." Brock agreed.

Then they turned left and saw the beautifly!

"Hey look! There's the beautifly!" Ash exclaimed.

"Hehe, that is May's beautifly." Brock mumbled.

"Where is she?"

"Beautifly! Where are you?"

Two familar voices were heard by Ash and Brock. Then May and Max came out of the bushes.

"May! Max!" both Ash and Brock called out.

"Ash! Brock!" May called back out.

"Hey! What's up?" Max greeted.

"Oh were doing good." Ash answered.

"Pika!"

"Pikachu!" Ash said excitingly.

"Oh yeah, Pikachu just came out of nowhere and started following us." May exclaimed.

"Well then, since we found each other, let's go to the next gym!" Ash directed.

"Ok, and the next Pokemon contest too."

"Yeah! So let's go!" Max finished.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, I'm done with this chapter. Now remember: If there is anything wrong with this then tell me. So, see you all next chapter! Goodbye. **

**No Flames Excepted **

**Constructive Criticism Only**


	2. Loneliness

**Thank you for the two that reviewed this last chapter. You both inspired me to write more! I hope you love this chapter.**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything. Just the plot.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Brock's Girlfriend**

Chapter 2: Loneliness

Last time, Ash and Brock left to find May, Max, and Pikachu. They traveled through a long forest and came along an amazing lake where they found all of them. Then they departed for the next gymbattle and pokemon contest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ash! Do you think that you're going to win this next gym battle against our dad? He was pretty tough from that last battle you know!" Max asked cheerfully.

"I think so. Last time I battled him, I only had Pikachu. Now, I have more pokemon to battle with." Ash responded.

"So, you're gonna win?"

"Yes! I know I'm gonna win!"

"That's the spirit Ash!" May complimented.

"Now what about you May?" Brock asked.

"I don't know. I didn't win the last contest. So what makes you think I'm gonna win this one?" she replied.

"Because you practice a lot." Ash answered.

"Well thanks you all for those compliments! I really needed them."

"You're welcome May!" Brock replied.

So they started back to Norman's gym, so Ash can get his badge there. All of them were excited for all these happenings, except for one person, Brock. In a way, you can say that he's depressed. Brock always looks for girls, but there is one girl that he has loved the most, ever since he met her. _I wish I could tell-_ but Ash broke is train of thoughts.

"Hey Brock, we're going to the Pokemon Center to heal our pokemon for the battles ahead. Do you want your pokemon rested?"

"Sure. Why not?" he replied sadly.

"What's wrong Brock?" May asked him with a concerned face.

His face heated up and he replied, "Nothing"

So they all left to the Pokemon Center for their pokemon can rest, and for them to rest also. It was silent for the five minutes of walking, but when they got there, it was a whole different story.

"So, all of you want your pokemon rested? Sure thing! Whose first?" Nurse Joy asked.

Even though Brock like someone else, he still acted all over those other women.

"Oh Nurse Joy! The last time I saw you, your eye lashes were one tenth of an inch longer!"

"How can he even recognize that?" Max sighed.

"I don't know. He just does." May answered.

"Well anyways, it's getting dark outside. I would think that you all are getting tired. Am I correct?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Well, I guess you're right. I am a bit tired from all that walking today." Ash responded, and everyone else nodded.

"Ok, then you all can get in the rooms down the hallway. And I'll take your pokemon."

"Ok!" they all said.

So they put down their pokemon and walked down the hallways to their respective rooms. Brock was ther first one to his room, but since he couldn't sleep, he decided to got through the back door to the outside. Back inside, May was in her room and he heard someone leave the center. So she decided to go see who it was. Brock sat there crying softly into his hands and looking up into the stars with a dreary face. Then May opened the door and she was suprise to see Brock sitting on a small hill crying. Brock heard her and stopped crying instantly when he turned around.

"What are you doing her?" he asked her.

"Well, I heard you leave the center and I wanted to know what you were doing. Why are you here?" she replied.

He looked down and answered, "I couldn't sleep."

"Then why were you crying?"

"I was not crying!"

"Yes, you were. I saw your hands on her face."

"I was wipping my face with my hands."

"Brock stop lying. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

He looked down at the ground and said, "I can't say. It's kind of personal."

"Well you can tell me."

"No I can't. Not you atleast."

"Well...ok, but let's just go inside and get some rest now. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Ok, let's go."

Just as Brock finished, they turned to go inside. But still, he felt very sad, and there was no one to tell but himself. Just as he was going to sleep, he thought, _Oh May, I hope you'll figure out soon. I love..._ Then he fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, how'd you all like it? Well, now we all know that May is the lucky girl that Brock loves. I think that I'll probably get chapter 3 in this week. But do know this: I'm going to Mexico for a whole week (June 3 through the 10th) and I can't update then. So, you'll have to wait for chapter 4. Well, see ya later! Please review.**

**Remember: No Flames**

**Constructive Criticism Only**

**I have a question for you all to tell me in your reviews. What is the name of the gym for May and Max's dad? **


	3. Scattered in the Forest

**Ok, so here's the next chapter. Only 4 people reviewed chapter two. Thank you for your reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot.**

**Remember, tell me if there is anything wrong with this story. Oh and this chapter is probably a very humorous chapter. That was just to warn you. **

**Brock's Girlfriend**

Chapter 3: Scattered in the Forest

Last time, Brock couldn't sleep. So he went outside during the night and started to cry. May went out there to check on him. Then they chatted and went back inside to sleep.

* * *

Brock got up and stretched his long arms just as he woke up. Then Ash ran into the room screaming, "Brock! Let's go! We gotta get breakfast and get to the gym before anyone else does!"

"Ok, but Ash, first of all, calm down, and second be patient. I mean, I just woke up. You can't rush me when I wake up." was Brock's reply.

"Yeah Ash! I just woke up too!" May agreed.

"Hey, where's Max?" Brock asked.

"Oh NO! He's still asleep!" Ash screamed. "MAX WAKE UP!"

"He seriously needs to take an anger management class." Then May turned around and saw Max.

"gasp Max!" she said excitedly.

"Shh! Your'e gonna mess up my plan." Max quieted.

"Oh sorry" she wispered.

Meanwhile, Ash was screaming at and looking for Max.

"MAX! GET OUT OF-" then turned the covers to his bed.

"bed? MAX, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Max and the others giggled when they saw Ash tearing up the room looking for him. Ash heard that, and he turned aroung to find Max and the others laughing.

"This is so not funny!" he glared.

So Ash pushed them all outside. When they were all out of there, Ash proceeded to punch Max in the nose so he could give him a bloody nose. And it worked. Max fell to the ground, and Ash screamed to him, "DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Max nodded while holding his nose so blood wouldn't drip out.

So, they went out...in their pj's!

"I feel weird." May said plainly.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked her.

"There's something not right about this. It's like we forgot to do something."

"What?" Max asked while still holding his nose.

She looked at Max and gasped. Max looked at her like she was crazy and said,"What?"

"Look what you're wearing." she began to laugh.

Max looked at what he was wearing and screamed. "WE GOTTA GO BACK!" Then he let go of his nose and blood shot out everywhere. Everyone else looked at what they wore and they agreed to what Max said with a nod. Ash got mad again at Max because the blood went to his clothes. Then they ran back to the Pokemon Center while Ash was screaming at Max. On there way back, Max found a Loudred in the bushes.

"Um...guys." he called to them.

"What?" they all said.

Then the Loudred woke up...mad.

"LOOOUDREEED!"

"Oh snap." Max said. "I've been screamed at enough." he mumbled.

"What'd you say?" Ash asked Max.

"Oh...nothing" was his reply.

"LOUDRED!" then the Loudred did a screech attack and sent sound waves towards Max. He dodged the attack and the sound waves went straight to...May. It hit her and she flew back really fast towards the thick forest.

"MAY!" Max, Ash, and Brock screamed.

"Oh no! My sister is blown away by that Loudred!" Max cried.

"Uh, Max." Brock implied.

"What?"

"The Loudred is still here." he wispered.

Max turned around and blinked.

"Looouuudreeed" he sneered.

"Loudred! Please don't do anything else to us." he pleaded.

But Loudred didn't listen. Instead, he did the same attack that hit May to Max, and he flew off in a different direction. But this time, the attack hit everyone and they scattered off everywhere in the forest.

* * *

**So, there you have it. My 3rd chapter is done...finally. And before you flame me about the 'screech' attack, I don't really know what that attack is called. So if you would please tell me what it is, that would be nice. Ok, well see you all later. I meant next chapter, which won't be in a while like this one was. **

**Here's a sneak peak on the next chapter: It will have more romance in it than this one had. I would say that this was more of a humor chapter. Ok, now I'm leaving! Goodbye.**


End file.
